


wolfsbane

by spideysrogers



Series: THE WOLF SERIES - george weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Death, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Link to fic, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: "i believe you."elizabeth's hands shake as she holds them out in front of her and she can feel everyone's eyes scanning the effects of the black quill etched into her skin."umbridge doesn't because she's ignorant and that's putting us all in danger. but i know that you're telling the truth, harry.""me too," george assures, standing next to her. "we're here for you, mate."elizabeth nods, "but we need you to teach us how to help you."
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Series: THE WOLF SERIES - george weasley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955779





	wolfsbane

"i believe you."

elizabeth's hands shake as she holds them out in front of her and she can feel everyone's eyes scanning the effects of the black quill etched into her skin.

"umbridge doesn't because she's ignorant and that's putting us all in danger. but i know that you're telling the truth."

"me too," george assures, standing next to her. "we're here for you, mate."

elizabeth nods, "but we need you to teach us how to help you."

  
₍ ♡ ₎ ㅡ

in the wake of cedric diggory's death and the reported return of the dark lord, elizabeth thompson is training under the tutelage of the reinstated order of the phoenix. however, when she and the weasleys return to school, the new defence against the dark arts teacher is adamant that no student will be practicing any kind of defensive magic and is denying any return of the world's most threatening dark wizard.

the quiet high school romance elizabeth was hoping for is long lost as she and george are dragged into the eruption of the second wizarding war, fighting back against dark magic whilst suffering the evil treatment from professor dolores umbrige.

while she and george desperately try to cling to each other throughout the war, elizabeth may not realise what the true dangers are before she loses what she least expected to have ripped away from her.

₍ ♡ ₎ ㅡ

george weasley x oc

harry potter characters/settings/plot do not belong to me.

set: order of the phoenix  
  
  


* * *

  
  
fic posted on wattpad, user lupinstonks

[READ FIC HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252064806-wolfsbane-%E2%82%8D-%E2%99%A1-%E2%82%8E-g-weasley-2)


End file.
